Remember
by dress her up in fairytales
Summary: Post-movie. One shot. She's wanted him for a very long time.


**Disclaimer: **Let's me serious. I don't own this. I've just recently become a fan so please don't sue me if I do something wrong!  
**Author's note:** This was written AFTER I saw the movie. So if you haven't seen the movie, please go. I hope you enjoy!

------

She couldn't deny how much she enjoyed the way he hesitated when she kissed him, not always, but usually, he would before he allowed his emotions to take control. She let his tongue roll against the roof of her mouth before pulling away and licking her lips.

"Spock," she whispered, loosening her grip around him and sensing his discomfort.

"Perhaps this is unwise, Nyota—" he began, arching his eyebrow.

"Perhaps, but I don't believe I care."

She caught the small smirk across his lips. Oh, it was small but she managed to see it nonetheless. Uhura relished in this fact. But it was true, she didn't care. After returning to the U.S.S. Enterprise, everyone seemed so busy and there was no time for her to be alone with him. They slept in separate quarters and she always fought so hard to keep from sneaking into his just to be with him. But tonight, she lost the battle.

He kissed her back, full on the lips, opening her mouth with his tongue. She felt his hands wander below her hips, struggling with her maroon skirt.

"How long?" she questioned.

"Forty-two minutes and eighteen … seventeen seconds until the remaining crew will rise," he answered.

Uhura knew in her mind she wanted this – she wanted him – more than anything. Lately, he was all she thought about. He was so unlike the other men, and she supposed it helped that he was half-Vulcan, and she liked to think she brought out his human half. He had admitted to her he liked who she was and what she meant to him. She knew he still missed his mother and she wanted desperately to be there for him when he needed her. The more she thought about it, the more she remembered she, too, had lost ones dear to her.

"Do you require the entire time? If necessary, I will—"

She shook her head, shaking away the memory, and pressed a finger to his lips. "No."

"You will surely have ample time to return to your quarters."

She nodded, feeling her insides meld themselves together. She was nervous in a way she never imagined she would be. It wouldn't be her first time and she smirked internally and she wasn't so sure it was his, vaguely remembering something she learned a few years ago about Vulcan culture and rituals.

"Your heart rate has increased by three-point-eighty-five percent," Spock analyzed. "I suspect, Uhura, you are nervous."

She smiled, pulling his blue shirt away from his body. She rested her hands against the pale skin of his chest. "That's one way to put it." She tried her best to be gentle, knowing she wanted to push him towards the bed and … ah, well, it would overwhelm Spock.

Perhaps he read her mind. He tugged her outfit from her body, revealing her favorite lacy undergarments. He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around her body, and she pressed her lips to his then moved towards his sculpted jaw line. Uhura smirked as she felt Spock's hands attempting to unsnap her bra; she thought she heard him mutter something along the lines of "unnecessary" until he finally reached his goal. She willingly stripped away her panties, letting both garments fall to the floor.

Now the only thing that stood between her and Spock was his trousers … and whatever he wore underneath. She felt his warm, ragged breath reach her neck, kissing it lightly, moving down towards her collarbone. She set her task on unbuttoning his trousers and sliding them off, along with everything else. His warm hands explored her body, causing her to shiver to anticipation.

_Wow_, she thought, intrigued. "The bed," she muttered, certainly incoherent to herself but Spock heard her and together, they scuttled towards the bed, lips locked. The blankets soon became highly unnecessary. _Wow_, her mind continued to tell her. She couldn't deny how much she wanted this, her body wanted it, and she felt the evidence as her core ached. "Spock."

He maneuvered her gently across the bed, spreading her legs to achieve a better position, before finally entering her. Uhura wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing her body closer to his. Spock responded, pushing himself harder into her. She let a gentle moan escape her lips, before biting her lip. She moved with him, gently, feeling herself mold with him, and more importantly, she felt him inside of her. She giggled internally just before he left her.

His breathing was heavy. Uhura sat up, unsure. "Are you—?" She didn't let him finish his sentence. She pulled him towards her, closer, needing all of him, and kissed him, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She then pulled away, savoring the taste of him on her lips.

"I – I am afraid I am slightly incompetent to the ways of human intimacy," he remarked, keeping his fierce eyes directly to hers.

Uhura grinned. "Am I the teacher now, Spock?"

A smile twitched across Spock's lips. "I am willing to accept your assistance, Nyota."

She laughed, crawling towards him. This was – in every way – different from her first sexual experience. She saw him open his mouth to say something but he quickly shut it. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I am simply pleased to be here with you. Your mere presence is more than I could ask for and your physical touch is highly exceptional."

Uhura couldn't help but laugh again.

"This amuses you?" he questioned, a sense of confusion in his voice.

She shook her head. "No, you do. You amuse me, Spock. It almost seems as if we are back at the Academy and I am accepting a mark from an examination."

"You should be pleased, considering I am giving you high marks of excellence."

"I am flattered."

"You are the instructor now," he simply said.

She wrapped herself around him before allowing herself to be penetrated. She shuddered as she accepted him once more. She heard Spock groan, if her ears didn't fool her, as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her. His mouth moved to her jaw line then to her collarbone and she soon felt his wet lips against her breasts. Uhura breathed in the scent of his hair, enticing her even more.

"We should adjust our position seven degrees towards the east wall in order to heighten your sensitivity."

She nodded. She felt no distinct change in the air around her but surely felt it as she moved against him. She moaned delightfully. She felt the warmth inside her grow as she reached her plateau. She exhaled the exact moment Spock groaned and let out a heavy breath.

They remained together, embracing one another, trying to catch their breath in the heat of the moment. Her fingers followed Spock's spine, greedy to remember the moment, greedy to tell him how she wanted him.

Finally able to catch his breath, Spock muttered, "Thank you, Nyota."

She flinched and looked at him.

"I admit I have sought your refuge the moment you first came to me. You have been a great comfort to me." His fingers traced her jawline.

"Spock—"

He silenced her with a kiss. "I must finish."

She nodded, entwining her hands with his. "Yes."

"The strength of human emotions continues to be new for me. You have been patient and kind, and most certainly speak your mind when I wish you wouldn't."

It was so like him to be brutally honest. "Do you think about her often?"

"Every day," he whispered. "She reminded me I am still human. I must learn control."

"Don't be afraid to ask me, Spock. I … I am always here for you."

"I am grateful. Do not doubt that, Nyota."

They pulled away from each other. Uhura watched as Spock rose from the bed and pulled on his trousers. She swiftly got up and quickly put on her clothes back on. She felt his eyes watching her and she turned around to see him next to her. She looked at him.

"You have nine minutes and thirty-two seconds to return to your quarters before you are caught," he reminded her.

She embraced him, taking in the smell of his bare skin.

"I would not mind your presence again tonight if you wish."

"I do wish," she replied, letting him go and walking towards the door.

He smirked. "So be it."

She pressed the button to open the door and departed as soon as it slid open.


End file.
